


"This is some soulmate bullshit, and you gotta admit!"

by saythename_7teen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk but i like to think that Minghao is Nico di Angelo in this one, implied minwon/meanie, jihan too, mingyu and haohao are bestfriends, stream left and right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythename_7teen/pseuds/saythename_7teen
Summary: "No, you are NOT going to him, Wen Junhui! You are a hero, goddamnit!" He swore he tried hard to convince himself not to go to the very person who knows everything and nothing about him.The8. Xu Minghao. His arch nemesis.Or,Wen Junhui, the hero, got stabbed but got no one to go to. Well maybe Xu Minghao wouldn't mind helping him, right?
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	"This is some soulmate bullshit, and you gotta admit!"

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoooo so this is like my first story and im still on the point of experimenting things. but it would be nice of u to read my first monstrosity of a creation :) make sure to leave kudos! ily!
> 
> just to clarify,, whenever the hero and the villain fight, they always have their costumes/masks on so no one could recognize them. that explains why minghao and jun didnt recognize each other at their first non-battlefield meeting in this story.

The grumbling of the thunder rang through Junhui’s ears. He lied against the cold concrete, clutching his stabbed stomach. He tries to maintain his consciousness, but being drugged, and now _stabbed_ , didn’t help his situation.

As he shifts uncomfortably to find a better position rather than to lay flat on a sidewalk, holding his blood-stained shirt, he struggled to sit in an upright position.

 _I need to get out of here._ He thinks.

 _But to where?_ He debated against himself.

Being a broke college student who sidelines as a hero for part-time job didn’t really have any perks. (Don’t ask him about how he got his powers, he really hates that story.) Basically, no one knew his identity. Well, except him.

 _No, you are NOT going to him, Wen Junhui! You are a hero, goddamnit!_ He swore he tried hard to convince himself not to go to the very person who knows everything and nothing about him.

The8. Xu Minghao. His arch nemesis.

* * *

Minghao was not your typical college student. Sure, he goes to college parties like what college kids do, he does his homework the day before the deadline, he has his mental breakdowns because damn _why does he have to study math when he’s majoring visual arts, damn._ Sounds like a normal college kid, yeah. Sure.

But what the others don’t know is that he was the reason why the entirety of Seoul is afraid to go outside after the moon replaces the sun. He was the reason why there are curfews. He was the reason why the police are under heavy surveillance because of what ruckus Minghao might have in his mind.

He does all of those just for fun though. Maybe for attention, too. He can raise the dead since he was young. Students would make fun of his physique because he was the typical lanky kid that everyone can easily pick up on. His parents paid him no mind whenever he comes home with a lot of bruises on his skin.

Being a Chinese kid in a foreign land didn’t help his situation. He was deemed as a _weirdo_ , just because he can’t speak Korean and always space out during class discussions because he can’t understand what the teacher were saying.

 _Well, that was an interesting past_. Minghao thought to himself.

Sitting alone in his apartment, sipping wine while watching the local news in his TV, Minghao has just been informed that another attack has happened in the capital city. See, he isn’t the only one who has weird powers. _There are a lot of them out there._ It’s up to them to either use their power for good or not.

As he was enjoying his Saturday night alone, debating to himself whether to paint another canvas or read another literature books while listening to the serene state of the rain, his train of thought was interrupted when a series of loud knocks were heard from his door.

 _But I’m not expecting a visitor?_ At first, he thought it was Mingyu, a close friend of his who maybe wants to have someone to rant about his crush to, and Minghao is his poor target for another 3-hour worth of just Mingyu crying over how _glorious_ and _godly_ Wonwoo is every time he raps.

With a frustrated groan, he went to open his door.

But it wasn’t Mingyu.

And it’s much worse than Mingyu’s 3-hour crying fest.

Because the man behind the door is no other than Wen Junhui.

_Wen Junhui!_

There stood before him is a man whose pale face is painted with fear and pain. He’s clutching over his left bleeding torso with his right hand, and trying so hard to balance himself against Minghao’s doorway.

“Wha- _WHAT?_ ” Minghao stuttered. Actually, he doesn’t know what to say. He’s just confused. Confused as hell as to why his annoying, pain-in-the-ass, (and ~~_handsome_~~ , but he won’t admit that) arch nemesis is right in his doorway.

“Drugged. An- and stabbed,” Junhui explained weakly.

“Obviously! But why are YOU here?” Now Minghao doesn’t know if he should be concerned. Google search: What to do if your handsome nemesis is right in front of your door but he’s bleeding as hell. Asking for a friend.

“… didn’t know where else to go…” Junhui just managed to get those words out his mouth as his body just gave up on him and collapsed.

But Minghao was ready to catch him.

* * *

Junhui is also not your typical college guy. He spends a lot of time with his friends during the day. But when the sky bids the sun goodbye, he is ready to gamble his life with death as he saves the civilians’ lives.

He remembers his first saving act: there was a woman who got robbed in a dark alley, cliché, but Jun managed to save the lady from the robbers without his identity being known. He thought that it was better that way, saving people without knowing who really is. Vanishing to the shadows before the victims get to even thank him for saving them.

And then that was when he met Minghao.

Heroes and villains are not unusual in Seoul, since Jun wasn’t even the first hero Seoul has ever had, neither does Minghao being the first villain.

Their first meeting was when Minghao was doing his usual _raising-the-dead-to-intimidate-the-citizens-of-Seoul_ thing, when one of the undead was chasing a little girl and Junhui was luckily in the scene, so he was able to save the girl from the zombie.

Upon seeing that, Minghao was obviously furious when someone interrupted his nightly fun, (and by that, he means terrorizing the city with his legion of the undead), he vowed to make the hero’s life miserable.

And miserable it was.

Because every time Junhui saves the night, he also has to clean up Minghao’s mess that he had caused. One time, he was late for his morning class because he was busy cleaning Minghao’s _double_ -dead zombies after their fight. (And trust me, their battles are always messy since it includes _punching and the zombies’ guts._ Literally punching the zombies’ guts.)

As he was making his way to his seat after their professor just made another one of his litany as to why late students will never succeed in life, Wonwoo, his seatmate, asked him why he looks like a tired zombie.

“Don’t. Even. Get. Me. Started. With. Zombies. Man.” Junhui greeted through his teeth.

“Alright, alright. Jeez, man! You just really look like you didn’t sleep well. And where did you get that scar?” Wonwoo asked.

“That’s because I didn’t,” Junhui said while touching the scar on his right brow that he got when some fucking zombie scratched him, “It’s none of your business,” he said flatly, hoping that Wonwoo won’t push any longer.

And Wonwoo didn’t.

* * *

Minghao doesn’t think of himself as a bad person, really. Terrorizing Seoul every night? Come on, his zombies don’t even bite, nor even turn someone into zombie after they bite one. In all honesty, he was supposed to stop his bad habit of summoning the undead, but after he notices that a certain someone always keeps saving the night, he thought, _maybe I’ll keep having fun for a while._

This night, however, is one of those nights where his college breakdowns take place. He called Mingyu to rant about how his professor is definitely giving him hell. Professor Han just gave Minghao, and only Minghao, a special assignment to compensate his tardiness in his classes. It would have been better if Minghao didn’t throw fit and threaten his professor that he would give his kids nightmares about zombies, because from having two weeks till the deadline, he now only has three days to pass his assignment.

Mingyu isn’t helping his situation, “Why did you even threaten his kids, dude? Zombies? Really? That’s so goth, or whatever.”

“You’re supposed to help me with my problem, Gyu, not make it worse by questioning me why would I do that. Why would I NOT do that? He was definitely giving me hell and I’m supposed to shut up? I have my rights, you know,” Minghao defended himself.

“Sounds like a YOU-problem and not a ME-problem. Anyway, have you heard Wonwoo’s new rap on his SoundCl-“

Minghao’s not having this bullshit right now with Mingyu about to start gushing with his crush’s rap skills and ended the phone call instead.

With only his Kermit the Frog shirt with pink pajamas on and his villain mask (because just in case he wants his nightly fun), he went out from his apartment to cool his head.

He hopes the cool wind of November night in Seoul would calm his thoughts, and maybe think of ideas and prompts for his art assignment.

Without being aware, he started raising the undead again. It’s a habit he picked up from when he was a kid, he raises the dead when he’s sad or stressed, and he still got that habit even when he is in college.

“Well, you’re late,” a voice calls to him from his back.

When Minghao realized who the voice’s owner was, he had a sly smirk on his face as he was putting on his mask. “Oh, I’m sorry. Never realized we have scheduled fights. Well, that’s embarrassing, I’m a little bit underdressed compared to you. I’ll try to do better next time,” Minghao sarcastically said, turning back so he and his nemesis would be face-to-face.

“Underdressed would be an understatement. You’re looking lovely tonight with that Kermit the Frog shirt on, The8. What inspired you, your face?” Junhui has his smirk on his face.

“You’re talking like you’ve seen my face, you even know my villain name! Too bad I don’t know yours, and I plan to keep it that way,” Minghao said nonchalantly.

“Moonshot,” Junhui replied.

“Didn’t ask,” Minghao shrugged.

“I know. That’s why I shared.”

“Don’t care.”

“Damn. Just how many zombies have you risen for your heart to be that dark?”

“Enough to make it even darker. Don’t test me.”

“Alright, alright. You win. Just don’t make too much mess. Don’t terrorize the city, even just for this night, please.”

“And who are you to boss me exactly?”

“Uh, your nemesis?” Junhui had that awkward box grin as he was telling Minghao.

“Huh, not enough authority to boss me around, try better next time, Moonshit.”

“Sure, TheFuckFace.”

“Is that the best thing you can do?”

“Hey! I’m working on it!”

“Just like what I’ve said, try better next time.”

And just like that, Junhui is out of Minghao’s sight.

Minghao went home with a light feeling in his heart. Not sure if it’s the effect of the cool November night wind or his conversation with his nemesis, but as much as he didn’t want to admit, there’s something about talking with Moonshot that makes him feel _home_. Weird.

As he was tucking himself to sleep, he can’t refrain from thinking too much of him. All he could remember before he fell asleep was him whispering “ _Moonshot_.”

* * *

Their _first_ meeting outside their battlefield was during a college party. Because Minghao was dragged by his 6-foot tall friend Mingyu to join the fun, he didn’t had the heart to say no. Who would ever say no to a big puppy named Kim Mingyu?

He had to admit, he was having a quite fun.

Not that he has few friends, (quite the opposite really, for someone quiet like him, he has a lot of _loud_ friends), but meeting new people was actually interesting.

He met Jeon Wonwoo, the subject of Mingyu’s 3-hour crying session every time he goes to Minghao’s apartment just to gush about him. A part of Minghao wanted to confront Wonwoo right there, right now, just so could Mingyu could stop bothering Minghao. But no, he never really had the heart to do that.

There was Kwon Soonyoung; he was as loud as his friends Seokmin and Seungkwan, the three of them seem to fit well with each other. A literal recipe of disaster. He happens to be Minghao’s dance troupe leader and as much as he looks cute (like a hamster) whenever he talks or just do anything in general, he’s an absolute tiger on stage.

Choi Seungcheol; Wonwoo’s sunbae when it comes to rapping, as to what Mingyu informed him. Chan, the youngest in Minghao’s friend group, can’t stop gushing over him. Chan idolizes Seungcheol just like how Wonwoo looks up to him. He really do have that leader vibe in him anyway.

Lee Jihoon was interesting. He looks like he could kill you with his gaze alone but with that height; he was actually babied by all of his friends, which he hated by the way. He produces music too, Mingyu said, maybe he should tell Hansol to befriend this guy since that boy loves producing music too.

Yoon Jeonghan and Hong Jisoo were always glued to each other though. Not that Minghao cared, but he wished they could resolve their sexual tension since the people in the room could tell they’ve been eyefucking each other.

And then there he was, Wen Junhui.

Mingyu introduced him to Minghao and he could have sworn at first that he looks _familiar_. Mingyu explained that the reason why he wanted to drag Minghao’s antisocial ass to the party is for him to meet Junhui, a fellow Chinese.

Junhui was a nice man, and looks _nice_. With those perfectly symmetrical face, Minghao is almost intimidated with his beauty. _How is he real?!_

“I’m Wen Junhui, and you’re…?” Jun asked him in Mandarin.

Minghao felt a surge of nostalgia and familiarity with those five words alone. Damn, how he missed China. How he missed _home_.

“Xu Minghao.”

* * *

They talked during the party. Heck, Minghao talked to _him_ only during the entire party. Living in Korea for a long time made him an antisocial hermit who would only go out of his apartment whenever Mingyu makes him to. Talking to someone who had the same roots and culture as him made Minghao realized that he was actually talkative.

“… and that was the story of how I managed to upset my history professor by sending him a Kermit the frog meme via email,” Minghao proudly announced.

Junhui was laughing so hard that he can’t see Minghao anymore because his eyes are forming tears.

“Goddamn! How come we haven’t met before? I could have used some of your stories whenever I’m having breakdowns or whatever,” Jun said as he composed himself from laughing so hard.

“The fates really did dirty on us. Imagine me being stucked with those Korean dudes all my life without a single Chinese man to save me from their loudness, especially Mingyu. Specifically Mingyu.” Minghao started to rant about his best friend’s tendencies to cry again over his crush.

“Wonwoo? As in The Jeon Wonwoo? You’re saying Mingyu likes him too?” Jun’s eyes are as big as a saucer when he asked Minghao.

“Weren’t you listening? Yes! It’s Wonw- Wait, “too”?” Now it’s Minghao’s turn to be shocked.

“I swear to God. The universe really did dirty on us! Imagine if we met a little bit earlier, we could have set those two up so they will stop bothering us anymore,” Junhui’s eyes lit up as he was telling Minghao.

“You’re telling me Kim fucking Mingyu’s crush is not unrequited?! I didn’t sign up for this shit! I have to endure Mingyu’s weekly crying session and you’re telling me Jeon fucking Wonwoo likes him back too?!”

“Damn, I don’t even know if I would be happy for them, or be frustrated for us.”

Minghao initiated the change of topic. He asked how did Junhui ended up here in Korea, instead of continuing his studies in China.

“China’s getting toxic for me anyway. My parents always force me to study medicine and become a doctor to continue the family legacy and some shit, but I never wanted any of those. They didn’t even ask me what I want to be in life. They always provide me comfort, but never happiness.”

“Well, what do you want to be?” Minghao asked carefully.

“I don’t know. All my life I was my own parents’ puppet waiting for their command. When I came here in Korea, freedom was such an unusual concept for me. I have never been free in my life,” Junhui said, too monotonous for Minghao’s liking.

“What about you?” Junhui asked.

“What about me?”

“How did you end up here in Korea? China’s too overpopulated?” Junhui quipped.

Minghao chuckled. “No, I’ve been here in Korea since I was six. We migrated here when my _Wàipó_ died. She was my best friend. Growing up, she was always been there for me; took care of me when my own parents couldn’t even do it themselves. If things didn’t change, I could still be in China, you know?” Minghao replied.

“Well, if you’re still in China, we wouldn’t meet now, would we?” Junhui asked with full of hope.

“Yeah. Yeah you’re right.”

* * *

The night fades and it was almost sunrise. The two Chinese men didn’t notice the time as they were too focused with whatever new topics they were having. Not to mention, they were drunk.

“You know, I’m not as normal as you think,” Drunk-Junhui started.

“Oh-oh yeah? Are you one of those dudes on the news who- who always save the day? Orrrr are you one of those who te-terrorizes?” Minghao slurred.

“Take a guess,” Jun smirked at him.

“You can’t be a bad guy, you’re too handsome to be a bad guy,” Minghao pouted.

“You think I’m handsome, Haohao?” Junhui just got his confidence boosted.

“Do- don’t call me that!” Minghao hoped that Junhui didn’t notice the slight blush creeping on his cheeks.

“You’re red, Haohao.”

“That’s because of the al-alcohol!” He said too defensively.

“You’re too defensive.”

“You’re annoying!”

“You didn’t answer the question, Haohao.” Now it was Junhui’s turn to pout.

Minghao is everything. He’s a great dancer, a singer, heck you could even ask him to rap, he could paint, he could draw, he could do anything you want him to do. But at this moment, he was everything but _strong_. He’s weak. For a certain man named Wen Junhui.

Sensing Minghao’s discomfort, (he’s cute when he’s flustered), Junhui changed the topic.

“But yeah, you’re practically right. Since I’m too handsome-” Minghao went red again, _cute_ , “-to be a bad guy, yeah I guess you could call me a good guy. A hero.”

“You guess? You’re not sure?” Minghao pressed.

“I’m a hero.” Junhui said with finality. Which only made Minghao smile. “How do you think I got this scar from?” He pointed at his right brow.

“Uhhh, I don’t know, you tell me,” Minghao said.

“Come on, not even a guess?”

“Just tell me Junhui.” Junhui chuckled.

“I got this from fighting zombies.”

And at the moment, Minghao knew he fucked up.

“Uh what?” He asked. Pretending like he’s not panicking, nope. Everything’s fine. _Everything will be fine. Everyth-_

“Yeah, I got on this hero gig for a while now, and funny how the fates gave me someone who could raise the undead for an archnemesis,” Junhui said those words with ease, unaware of Minghao’s internal panic.

“Wow, haha. Cool. Yep.” Minghao wanted to slap himself for being so awkward.

“Are you okay? Woah, never thought you’re the type who gets scared of zombies. I’m sorry, Haohao.” Junhui then puts his hand to Minghao’s nape to soothe it, if he noticed how Minghao tensed with the contact, he didn’t tell.

“I’ll be here to protect you, _baobei_.” Junhui whispered to his ear and then winked.

If only Junhui wasn’t his nemesis, Minghao would have felt butterflies in his stomach. Cliché, yes, but if someone as perfect and handsome as Junhui would flirt with him, he would take the fucking chance. If only the one who’s flirting with him right now is not his nemesis.

If only.

Damn, the fates really did dirty on them.

* * *

All regrets and bad decisions Junhui made all of his life seem like nothing compared to what is happening with him right now.

 **First** , he failed his test that he swore he studied hard for.

 **Second** , Kwon Soonyoung happened. That man never let him go early every time they have practice. He just wanted to rest, but nooo, Soonyoung had to drag his ass to dance practice.

 **Third** , Xu Minghao. Xu-fucking-Minghao.

Ever since their last conversation from last week’s party, Minghao acted like Junhui never existed before. Whenever they passed each other in the hallway, Minghao would just stare at the floor until Junhui is out of his peripheral vision. Whenever their friend group (because goodness, their friend groups merged and now they’re all thirteen in total) gather during lunch, Minghao would sit far away from Junhui.

And **lastly** , ever since the party, Junhui noticed that his arch nemesis never appeared to him ever even _once_.

Minghao’s not paying him attention, and now his nemesis would just _ditch him?_

Junhui blamed the stress for thinking this way, but he can’t stop thinking how much Minghao and his nemesis have a lot in common. And as much as Junhui doesn’t like to connect the two dots, he made a mental note about those similarities:

1\. The dark aesthetic. Like come on? Who dresses like an emo on fucking 2020? His nemesis, however, he could accept. But Minghao? He has to be raising some undead in order to fit the aesthetic. Which totally sounds _familiar_.

2\. He remember once that his nemesis totally had a Kermit the frog shirt. Junhui once had a conversation with him with that said shirt. How could he forget? That was the only decent (and longer) conversation they had ever since they started fighting. Minghao once told him he likes Kermit so much that he sends memes to his professor just to spite him. _It’s obvious, right?_

3\. Junhui once overheard his nemesis mutter something in Mandarin. Minghao is Chinese. _I mean?!_

4\. Minghao and his nemesis both have jet-black hair. Which could be literally everyone, but hey, it’s 2020! Everyone has their fucking hair dyed.

5\. Not at how Minghao tensed when Junhui told him how he got his scar.

6\. Minghao and his nemesis _both_ ditched him.

Junhui was so lost in his own train of thoughts when suddenly a loud thunder roared. That got Junhui snap out from his mind and paid attention to the road. He can’t wait to go home, shower, change clothes, and go to sleep and hoped that he will never wake up again. Not really, he’s just being dramatic.

As he went passed by an alley, three men (really huge and creepy men) cornered him.

“What do we have here, boys?” The man in the middle said, earning some snickers from his ‘boys’.

“A hero,” one of them said. That alerted Junhui. He was ready to fight, after all, this is part of his job description.

“Now, now, hero. If you’re thinking of fighting us back, it’s no use.” Their leader, Junhui assumed, whispered to him. It made his hair on his neck stand.

“What do you want?” Junhui fiercely asked. Proud of himself that somehow his voice didn’t waver.

“What a feisty one, we got here, huh.”

“We’re tired of you heroes always saving the day,” the leader rolled his eyes.

“You’re always meddling with us.”

“Duh, it’s part of our job description. What do you want us to do then? Sit back and relax? Kinda beats the whole point of being a hero. You may have those big ass muscles but I’m sure you have small ass brains.” Junhui retorted. He’s lucky he’s not yet dead at this moment because of the way he talks back.

His point was proven when their leader swings a punch towards him, but Junhui thinks fast and dodges the punch and threw an uppercut into the leader’s chin. His Wushu training would go into a complete waste if he makes a fool out of himself.

He would have make another comment about how their leader is weak and _seriously? You call that a punch?_ when one of the goons injected something in his neck.

As he was about to teach the guy who injected him a lesson, the other guy stabbed him.

Stabbed him. Right into his gut.

“Let’s get out of here before anyone sees,” their leader uselessly commanded. If he wasn’t stabbed, he would have told them _duh?_ but that’s the least of his problems right now. His body collapsed and there was no one to catch him but the cold concrete.

 _I got a rough week, and now I’m fucking stabbed? What’s next? Michael Jackson got resurrected from the dead?_ Junhui thought to himself.

Another rumbling thunder roared, and there lies Wen Junhui, completely scared and weak, hanging on for dear life. Clutching his stab wound, he thinks between _I need to get out of here_ and _oh god im so fucking dead, I’m going to die._

And speaking of the dead, he needs to go to Xu Minghao.

* * *

Wen Junhui being in his apartment bleeding is the last thing Minghao wanted to see. He did all his might to ditch the guy for a week, but now he’s inside his apartment.

_Wow, thank you universe. Just the thing that I needed._

After he nursed Junhui’s stab wound, and by nursing, he means taking of Jun’s shirt and mentally cursing himself for staring too much at his tanned abs—

Yeah, well anyway, he did all of those.

He took care of the wound by applying pressure on it with a clean towel. After a few attempts on stopping the bleeding, he finally got it to stop.

He cleaned Junhui’s shirt so the blood won’t dry out, which is the tricky part, because he doesn’t know shit about getting blood out of a shirt. He also cleaned Jun’s pants because blood was getting on it, and changed him with one of his comfiest sweatpants that he was willing to let him borrow it for this night. Don’t ask him how he survived changing Wen Junhui’s Pants because he almost died during the process.

After making sure Junhui’s all cleaned up, he made a beeline towards his bedroom and changed the bedsheets for Junhui to lay down on. He made a silent prayer of thanks to whatever gods are listening to him because he didn’t have any difficulty picking up Junhui’s ripped body with that lanky body of his.

As he was setting Junhui down, Minghao can’t help but wonder which demon of a friend of his gave Jun his address. Without any second thought, he could only think of one person capable of doing such.

He went out of his bedroom to call Mingyu from his phone.

“Okay, why did you do it?”

“Wow, hey, hello to you too Minghao. Oh what’s that? Yeah, I’m fine, how ‘bout you?” Mingyu sarcastically answered his phone.

“Don’t bullshit me, Gyu. Why did you give Jun my address?”

“Ohhh, so that’s why you’re gay panicking,” Mingyu chuckled on the other line.

“I. Am. Not. Gay. Panicking.” Minghao greeted through his teeth.

“You sure are. By the sound of it.”

“I can assure you I. Am. Not.”

“Then why are you so defensive?”

“Because you’re accusing me!” Minghao’s voice went an octave higher.

“We’ve been best friends since high school, and believe me when I say I can see through your bullshit.”

“Just answer my fucking question, goddamnit Gyu!”

“Okay, okay! He asked me politely, and who am I to decline?”

“My fucking best friend, that’s what!”

“Exactly! I’m your fucking best friend, and who am I to decline such opportunity for you to get laid, my boy? Not to mention, he’s Chinese too. That’s some soulmate and shit right there!”

“Our nationality doesn’t have anything to do with soulmatery, Gyu! And since when did he ask you?”

“Damn, you’re not even denying that he wants to get you laid? I knew you were a perfect match ever since the party!”

“Answer thE DAMN FUCKING QUESTION GYU!”

“Okay, damn! How did such anger fit inside someone so tiny? He asked me like, idunno, 3 days ago I think? He said you were avoiding him and asked me for your address. He didn’t even ask for your number first! He straight up went and ask for your address instead. Damn, man got some serious game going on.”

“And you told him?!”

“Just like what I said, who am I to-,”

That’s enough Mingyu for tonight.

Minghao feels like he’s about to explode every time Mingyu opens his damn loud mouth.

Too baffled with his own frustration, he didn’t notice that Junhui was now standing right by his bedroom’s doorway, with an apologetic look on his face.

“Did I bother you that much?”

* * *

“… so that’s kinda what happened…” Junhui recalled all his memories before he collapsed on Minghao’s doorway.

By the time Junhui woke up, the rain stopped. The apartment was filled with noise of cars honking within the busy bustling night life of Seoul.

Minghao was rather silent when Jun was retelling his story to him. Afraid that he might interrupt him and Jun finds it rude. Thankfully, he didn’t.

“So why did you come to me then? You could have gone to Seungcheol hyung, Soonyoung hyung, damn you could have even gone to Wonwoo hyung!”

“Are you really that mad at me? Do you really not want me to be here? What did I ever do to you, Hao?”

“It’s not you who I’m mad with, okay? It’s me! I’m mad at myself! I’m mad because I can’t even bring myself to tell you the truth!” Minghao said out of frustration.

“Tell me what truth, Hao? That you raise the undead? That you’re my nemesis? That you’re The8? That you’re the every subject of my dreams? That you’re the very reason why I space out nowadays thinking what the fuck did I do wrong for you to avoid me for the whole week? Damn, we only met once, Minghao. But we met everyday, The8. Please tell me I’m not the only one who felt the connection. Come on, we’re both Chinese. This is some soulmate bullshit, and you gotta admit!” Junhui looked rather serious while saying those, but Minghao can’t hold his laughter any longer.

So he laughed.

“Oh fuck! Earlier I was stabbed, and now I’m rejected! Just how unlucky am I this fucking day?” Junhui asked exasperatedly.

“Is that the way how you confess?” Minghao struggles to suppress his laughter. “Fuck. Hate it when Mingyu’s always right!”

“What does Mingyu have to do with this?” Junhui asked, confused.

“Well, just like you, Junhui. He also said we’re both Chinese and that’s on soulmatery and some shit. Since when did nationality became part of the criteria for being soulmates?” Minghao laughed.

Junhui didn’t know how to respond to that, so he remained quiet.

Once Minghao regained his consciousness back from having a laughing fit, he asked, “How did you know though? That I was The8?”

“The Kermit the Frog shirt really gave it away.” Junhui quipped, and received a hit from the other.

“But seriously though, it’s not that hard to connect two dots, both my Minghao and The8 vanished for a week and avoided me like a plague,” the hero said.

“ _Your_ Minghao and The8?” Junhui shifted from his seat to get close to Minghao. “Mine,” he says as he kissed the villain’s forehead.

Minghao went from surprised to a fluttering mess to a panicked gay in a span of one second real quick.

“Warning next time Mr. Wen!” Minghao says as he playfully hit Jun’s forearm.

“There’s gonna be a next time?” Junhui asked innocently, knowing damn well that there are a lot of next times.

“Oh, you know it,” Minghao smirked. Minghao reached towards Junhui, cupped his left cheek with his right hand and kissed him passionately. Kissed him like how the sun kissed the sea, kissed him like how the moon kissed each oceans. He never knew kissing him would make him feel safe, feel warm, feel weak, and most importantly, he never knew kissing him would feel so much like home.

* * *

Monday came and it’s the fucking reality again, but at least Junhui knows that he has Minghao right now, and that’s all what really matters.

_**Moonshit** _

Good morning!! Are you ready for school?

_**8star** _

stfu what are we?? in high school ?? college is never fun and i will never be ready for this shit

_**Moonshit** _

That’s the spirit!!

_**8star** _

i kinda regret dating you right now

_**Moonshit** _

Are you sure ‘bout that? Because my neck says otherwise based on what you did to me last night ;)

_**8star** _

SHUT UP SHUT UPPP UR ANNOYING

_**Moonshit** _

Love you too Xiao Haohao!

_**8star** _

no fuck u

_**Moonshit** _

Oh I know you will ;)

_**8star** _

stfuajkajdklsdklsas

_**Moonshit** _

Haha I’m outside your apartment :) come hurry your ass up

_**8star** _

excuse me ?? you dare command my fucking ass ??

_**Moonshit** _

Shut up, you know damn well I’m boutta eat that later tonight ;)

_**8star** _

OHMYGOD UR ANNOYINF SSKAJSALKLSKALS

_**Moonshit** _

;)

“How do the fuck you’d text me stuff like that and act so casually about it?” Minghao asked as he was entering Jun’s car, with Jun opening the car door for him. Huh, a gentleman on the streets, but a monster on the sheets. Only for Minghao though.

“Hm I don’t know, why are you stressed about it anyway?” Jun replied as he sat on the driver’s seat.

“Not that I’m stressed about it, or bothered. But lowkey kinda worried that what if you slip and say something about us being sexually active in front of our friends, or something. Ugh, whatever don’t mind me.”

Jun looked right into his boyfriend’s eyes. “If you get bothered by it, I’ll stop. I don’t want you to get uncomfortable,” he said, kissing Minghao’s forehead. “And besides, it’s not like Jeonghan hyung and Jisoo hyung are not eyefucking each other in public. I guess we’re fine, Haohao,” Jun jokingly added. He earned a slap in the forearm from Minghao.

“Oh my god just shut the fuck up already, just fucking drive for fucks sake,” Minghao rolled his eyes, but can’t control his smile.

Junhui smiled at the sight too.

“I love you, Hao.”

“I love you too, Jun. Now can we please? Just fucking go already.”

“Damn. Feisty, I like that.” Jun winked at him.

His Junhui might be a pain in the ass, but that’s Minghao’s problem he’s willing to have.

* * *

“FUCKING FINALLY!!” Mingyu’s voice can be heard at a mile radius within him as soon as he saw his best friend Minghao and Jun hyung holding hands.

“Fucking finally, indeed,” Wonwoo seconded.

Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Soonyoung are at the back exchanging money.

Jihoon congratulated the both of them.

Vernon and Chan exchanged “I told you so!’s”

“Never knew you had it in you, kid,” Seungcheol smirked at Jun, which he replied with a smack on the head.

Jeonghan and Jisoo still lost at their own world, but nonetheless, congratulated the both of them.

When all the commotions died down and they were all walking toward their respective classes, Mingyu silently crept to Minghao.

“So huhhh, I was absolutely right, right?” Mingyu asked with a large grin on his face.

“Yeah, I guess. Pfft.”

“I knew it was some soulmate shit!” In which Mingyu said too loudly, that Wonwoo turned his back to look at him.

“Sorry, I was just talking to him,” Mingyu pointed at Minghao with his thumb, apologizing to Wonwoo too sweetly that Minghao swore he felt some ants crept up at him.

Minghao felt like it’s the perfect time.

“Well, I guess you were right. Congratulations and some shit for being right. But do YOU want a help from your best friend?” Minghao asked Mingyu too mischievously.

“You sound too fishy, I hate it when you do that.”

“Come on, you’ll thank me sooner or later.”

“I don’t need help. I’m fine, thank you. I’m more scared of what kind of ‘help’ you’ll give.”

“Okay, fine. You don’t want my help? You know it’s rare for me to offer help to people, even to you. Especially to you.

Mingyu hesitated, but eventually gave in.

“So what is it?”

“Jeon motherfucking Wonwoo likes you too, it’s about time YOU finally get laid,” Minghao finally said it.

“HE WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy! if u survived till the end and read this, i would like to say thank u for the effort ajskajkalajsa i hoped yall like it and if you dont, well ill strive better :)


End file.
